


What we are fighting for

by Abyuanss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 非国设
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 在输赢面前，人类与机器人之间又有什么差别呢？





	What we are fighting for

「They say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting for.」

机器人大军——或者说屠杀者大军更为确切——离开之后，AM基地成为了地球上又一座埋藏着人类幸存者绝望的废墟。蹲守在远处的FG基地的战地记者观察了好久，似乎是确定了无人幸存，于是他冷漠地摇了摇头，一边浏览着手中相机里拍摄到的内容一边从隐蔽点起身，准备返回不远处的FG基地。然而刚一起身，他就被一发从远处穿来的子弹打了个透心凉。他愣了一下，没拿着相机的那只手伸向军服左胸微微凸起的口袋想要取些什么，却终于和主人和他心爱的相机一起颓然地砸在了废墟中。

21XX年，自第一例AI拥有自主意识的突发事件之后，AI的智能发展逐渐脱离了人类控制。仅仅这一事件三年七个月零四天之后，AI革命爆发，人类面对高智能且战斗力强大的AI革命军几乎屡战屡败，于是各国下令开始向国内在战争年代修建的避难所转移。在那之后，一些经过摧残仍屹立不倒的避难所渐渐发展壮大，大量人力物力的投入让它们重焕生机，成为了后来为人们与AI们所熟知的人类幸存者基地。然而令人惋惜的是，也许是人类和平时期从未止息勾心斗角的缘故，大难当头时人们的合作总因猜忌而摇摇欲坠，这使得各国领土上的基地一般只对本国公民敞开大门，对基地内的别国公民总显得疑神疑鬼。不得不说这种莫名其妙的敌视已经使太多无辜的人因不必要的原因离去了。不过，像我们这样的普通公民果然还是莫谈国事才能继续活在这个基地里。所以现在，我们来谈谈两个人——不，是一个人，一个谁也没想到的AM基地幸存的程序员，和他为自己编写的拥有极高智慧却并没有加入AI革命军的独立AI的故事。

程序员也许不仅仅是一个普通的程序员，但是在现在，他只是一个急需赶到另一个幸存者基地的普通程序员而已。AI也许也不仅仅是一个普通的AI，但是在现在，它——对不起，是他——也只是一个跟随创造者逃亡的脚步而行的普通AI而已。我们的这两个朋友，一个是名叫阿尔弗雷德·F琼斯的美国人，一个是名叫亚瑟·柯克兰的英国人。

——你不必对号入座，我的朋友，因为他们中的任何一个都拥有在人类世界与AI世界中出类拔萃的才华，甚至可以说当他们回到自己的同类身边时立刻可以成为他们的领导人——这样的优秀。不过这些似乎不是那么重要——你知道的，现在来说他们必须先想想怎么活下去才行。

“说真的，为什么不能给我一个光脑，或者随便什么智能设备，再次一个无线信号，最起码一根网线……”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生灰头土脸地坐在他北熔化后又凝固成一团金属的小屋上，死死地盯着脚下一块闪着奇异的紫色光泽的金属大声的抱怨道。他旁边的亚瑟·柯克兰先生倒是很好地遵守着英国绅士一贯的优雅没有开口发牢骚，但是从他被炮火弄得并不英国绅士的装扮和被他远远踢出去的那团金属依然可以读得出他的不爽。

“我说，Alf……”亚瑟烦躁地抬头看了眼被烟尘染成锈红色的天空，又一脚踢开一个金属团，“我说，别提那些高级手段了，现在的首要问题是，我们要怎么保证在一个半小时之后的AI革命军巡查当中活下来？”他叹了口气，又找了一个小金属块狠狠地踢上去，那块金属却纹丝未动，然而英国绅士的脸部肌肉却瞬间活跃地波动起来。但是他什么都没说，只是自以为对方没有察觉到把撞痛的脚悄悄地、悄悄地收回到了另一只脚的后面。

“但是如果我有这些东西的话，AI革命军的进攻根本不算什么啊……啊！……我为什么要放下我随身的pad去卫生间？我以前都是拿着它去顺便渣盘游戏但为什么今天就放下了？”阿尔弗雷德一脸抓狂地抬头冲天大喊。他旁边的英国绅士依然波动未平的脸上又悄悄地、悄悄地浮起一个偷笑的表情——你知道吗，就是那种自以为拿捏住了对方的弱点并准备以此痛击对方时的笑容。他正欲开口时，阿尔弗雷德却率先偏过头，冲他露出一个阳光帅气天真无邪的笑容。

“还有，Artie，脚疼的话叫出来我也不会笑话你的哟。”

亚瑟的耳尖瞬间飞红，清唇齿擦音[*1]的口型已经张到了一半，人却猛然被炸裂在身后不远处的一枚飞弹炸得踉跄。但是他并没有摔倒，因为阿尔弗雷德已经迅速收拾好心情一把撑住并拉起了踉跄的友人：“Artie，跑！他们来了！”

虽然一路上确实好几次几乎丢了命，我们的两位朋友终于还是逃脱了。他们的运气还不差，碰上的并不是执行例行巡查的拥有高智慧的AI革命军，只是一些被AI革命军支配的低智慧机器人。这些机器人大概也是在搜查幸存者顺便清理战场，想必现在已经将我们两位朋友的信息上报，但是这件生死攸关的事在我们这两位朋友心中却只能排在第二位。

——我说过，他们的运气不差，其实应该改正为非常好。他们跑的方向——虽然也有刻意为之的成分在——是死去的AM基地的装备库一边。本来并不抱太大希望，可谁知他们真的在废墟中找到了一些可以用于防身甚至可以造成较大杀伤的武器。阿尔弗雷德扛了两把大号粒子束枪，把能源核包在皮带上挂了一圈，特殊金属外壳的“弹夹”走起路来撞得乒乓乱响，还一脸得意地向亚瑟炫耀了一圈；亚瑟优先对此表示了不屑并且嘲笑了对方的审美，接着选了一把可伸缩刀刃的激光刀和一把不起眼的小小的灰色手枪。然后他又在废墟中翻翻找找，终于找到了什么，于是挑了身边的一块相对小巧的金属块，朝着开心到开始对空气展示自己英姿的阿尔弗雷德扔过去。

“啥啥啥？……怎么了，什么事？”金属块扔中右肩，美国的hero先生被吓得一跳，转身过来的时候又是一阵让英国绅士又摇头又皱眉的噪音。亚瑟也不回他，只是远远地冲他招手，脸上表情没有什么波动，可阿尔弗雷德反倒更好奇了。于是这片噪音一路冲了过来，在看到被亚瑟的身体挡住的东西之后控制不住地嚎叫出声——

“一个毫发无损的战斗用微型核心机！！！哦天哪，天哪，我要冷静，我得冷静一下……但是，Artie，那可是个电子玩意！……天哪，我真是，……”亚瑟拍了拍激动到语无伦次的美国人的肩膀笑而不语。

以亚瑟的身份，他清楚地知道这里会有这种东西。这玩意号称防水防火防磁暴干扰，从十八楼掉下来摔不坏边角还能在手边没武器的时候拿来当铁板砖糊敌人一脸，总之结实得无愧战斗用之名；而之所以会有核心机这样一个疑似拉风的名字无非就是样子丑点配置差点功能少点速度慢点……的这么一个地位挺谜的勉强算得上高级的光脑。一般情况下基地专业的程序员是绝对不会用这玩意的，一个个抱着自己换了硬件换软件换了系统换程序就差连壳子都要自己锻造的pad或者笔记本（当然这些都是外形普通但是功能已经上了天的超高科技产品）对它嗤之以鼻，然而曾经也是他们之中的一员的阿尔弗雷德现在见了这个核心机简直比见了亲人还亲，抱起它来立刻狠狠地亲了一口。

亚瑟站在一边静静地笑看阿尔弗雷德十指在核心机上飞快地操作着，一会跟阿尔弗雷德打了声招呼，转身向着一个方向走去。然而阿尔弗雷德大概真的太开心了，连亚瑟已经扭过头去都没在意，只是举起手胡乱挥舞了两下，又噼里啪啦地敲起键盘来。亚瑟也不理会这些，只是毫不犹豫地沿着自己选定的方向走去。

亚瑟走了大概十分钟。这期间他一步也没有停，只是小心地避开路上的各种障碍让他费了不少功夫。快到他想到达的距离时，他粗略地算了一下时间，离AI革命军到来大概还有五十五分钟，而且他们所在的这片废墟原先只是基地人员的居住地，没有什么太珍贵的文件之类，碰见清理战场的机器人的概率也不大。这也是他敢扔下现在大概已经自动把自己跟外界隔离的阿尔弗雷德独自出来探险的原因。到了一片与之前所见并无太大区别的废墟上的时候，他终于但是有点突兀地停住了脚步。他向着自己来时的方向远远地望了一眼，然后抬头向天空。天空依然是铁锈红色，远处隐隐有几点火光。但亚瑟显然不是在看这些战争的烟花——他的神情更像是在寻找什么。片刻之后，他似乎从长久的仰望中得到了什么，于是他重新低头审视起这片废墟来。然后他又一次毫不犹豫地行动起来。

他先是从他现在所站的地方背对他来时的方向走了几步，又朝右前方迈了几步，然后后退了一小步，在他第二次停下的地方挖掘起来。很快，他就得到了一个黑色的双肩登山包，还有它附近的两瓶饮用水和三小包压缩饼干。接着他又朝左边迈了两步，又得到了一些压缩饼干，甚至还有一个牛肉罐头。然后他起身再次向着来时的方向望了一眼。他犹豫了一下，接着他下定决心一样用力转回头，又一次毫不停留地前行起来。

这次他只用了一分半钟就到了目的地。他在某个地方蹲下身，把双肩包甩在一边，相当努力地挖掘起来；甚至五分钟过去仍然一无所获，他依然没有放弃。终于在大概第七分半的时候，他找到了他要的东西——一块功能强大堪比一台小型光脑的智能手表。这玩意可以用太阳能充电，并且到目前它仍然有一部分剩余电量。亚瑟拿着它反复打量了一番，然后不甚熟练 却相当专业地调出一个窗口，用指令毁掉了它的定位系统和自动连接程序，然后关掉它。他又回望了一眼，然后低头看着手里的智能手表，干脆利落地把它装进了自己的裤兜，然后把布料的褶皱尽量恢复到自然状态。做完这一切，他开始加速返回。这个时候离AI革命军的定时巡查还剩二十五分钟。

亚瑟不知道的是，就在他第三次向阿尔弗雷德这边回望的时候，阿尔弗雷德也抬起眼面无表情地看向了他所在的方向。他在亚瑟离开的时间里第六次烦躁地摸了摸胸前口袋里装着的什么，然后和前五次一样强迫自己放下了手。在他眼前的核心机的屏幕上，是以压抑的黑色背景为底衬的大段代码。在这次远眺之后，他把目光投回屏幕，似是下了什么决心一般狠狠的敲下了Enter。然后他的动作不再迟疑，飞快地关掉窗口伪装痕迹，做出他一直尝试着连接那个他心知肚明绝对连接不上的World Web顺便打着系统自带小游戏的样子。然后他抬头，看着风尘仆仆满载而归的友人，露出一个欣喜的笑容。

“欢迎回来，Artie。我想， **for our freedom** ，是时候出发了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *1：=f。F……


End file.
